The invention relates to a separate ratchet driven wrench, and in particular, to a small open end C-wrench head having upper and lower engaging jaws encompassed within a narrow thin web body having an integrally located driving hole through which a driving tool drives the C-wrench head with increased ratchet torque. The ratchet tool is separate common ratchet square driving tool for loosening/tightening hexagon nuts and fasteners by means of turning a wrench head.
The present invention is a ratchet driven open end C-wrench designed by a plumber to assemble/disassemble kitchen, lavatory and deck mounted tub faucets. The unique narrow and thin design of the C-wrench head when used with a separate ratchet extension tool provides accessibility to faucet nuts that are often difficult to hold even when using many specialty wrenches. There are known separate ratchet driven wrenches but from my experience they do not work in tight areas. These separate ratchet driven wrench heads generally cannot operate in extremely confined plumbing areas because of their larger size and greater thickness of their web body. This requires a larger driving hole for the tool which is then a greater distance from the wrench jaws, all of which requires applying greater torque in operating the wrench heads because of their large size, greater thickness, and large driving hole located further distance from the jaws.